The primary object of the present invention is to provide a straightening device for properly aligning independently suspended front or rear wheels of a vehicle where the suspension system has been bent so that the plane of the wheels is unduly toed in or toed out or cambered away from a normal vertical line.
A second object of the invention is to provide such a device which may be easily assembled and disassembled and used in connection with standard vehicle lift racks.